


Patches

by roguebowtie



Series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Cheerleaders [2]
Category: Glee, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Blaine Anderson-Stark, Rated for CUSSING cos... Fury, gleevengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury gives Blaine Stark some advice on wearing eye-patches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patches

“Now, the first thing to remember about wearing an eye patch is to TURN. Got that, kid? You need to Muthafucken _Turn_ to look at stuff. None of that straining your eyeballs to the side shit.”

“Yes sir?” Blaine responded uncertainly, touching the patch over his dressing carefully, as though to make sure it was still there. ”I mean, that’s kind of a give in.”

“None of that back-sass, Blaine Stark-“

“Blaine Anderson-Stark, Usually I just use the Anderson.”

“I don’t care if you’re a Strong Independant Black Woman Named LaFawnduh, I said none of that back-sass.”

“Do you think I could get them in different colours? To match my bow ties?”

“Why would you - No! Black is classic.”

“Maybe paisley, or with sequins, oh! Or a Heart! Valentine’s day is coming up!”

“I’m not having this conversation with you. Does it LOOK like I know about fashion shit? No. Because I wear the same goddamn thing every muthafucken day.”

“Should you be talking like that around me, I’m only a junior in highschool.”

“Kids cuss in highschool.”

“Not mine, it’s like a daytime television show. We break into song and everything, it’s a lot of fun.”

“Until you get your eyeball burned out.”

“Well… yeah.”

“You want fashion you talk to your dad’s woman. Or that intern guy she hired on. I seen you two lookin’ at each other.”

“Uhm…”

“I don’t care what you do with your willy, just don’t go telling me about it. Now. Back to Lessons on Eye Patches.”

“It’s only going to be on for a couple of weeks.”

“MUTHAFUCKEN LESSONS ON MUTHAFUCKEN EYE PATCHES.”

“Yes SIR! Mister Director Super In Charge Of Stuff I’m Not Supposed To Know About Fury, SIR!”

“Better.”


End file.
